


Operación AGUA

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Chicos, no creo que esto sea una buena idea… —comienza a decir Makoto, pero ninguno de los presentes lo escucha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operación AGUA

—Chicos, no creo que esto sea una buena idea… —comienza a decir Makoto, pero ninguno de los presentes lo escucha. Suspira, derrotado, porque cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a estos tres es imposible pararlos.

—Comienza la primer sesión de la operación Amigos Guían Un Amor.

—… ¿operación AGUA? —pregunta Rei, pero Gou lo ignora.

—Como todos sabemos, mi hermano y Haru están totalmente enamorados, pero son demasiado constipados emocionalmente para hacer algo al respecto. Nosotros, como su familia y amigos, no podemos permitir que esto siga ocurriendo.

—Gou tiene razón —continúa Nagisa—. ¿Qué clase de amigos somos dejando que Rin y Haru arruinen sus vidas? ¡Los peores! Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlos y que vivan felices por siempre.

—Chicos… —intenta interrumpirlos Makoto, pero no lo dejan.

—Aunque el amor sea impredecible y no esté muy seguro de qué tan bello puede llegar a ser, coincido en que esto ya es ridículo. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que pasa algo entre ellos. ¿Sabían que una vez le pregunté a Rin qué sentía por Haru?

—¡¿Y qué te dijo?! —preguntan al mismo tiempo Gou y Nagisa, emocionados.

—Nada, terminamos hablando de otro tema…

—¡Rei! ¡Deberías haber insistido! —replica Nagisa, haciendo un mohín con los labios, mientras Gou suspira.

Makoto se siente como un mero espectador de la situación, porque nadie lo está escuchando.

—En serio, creo que deberíamos dejarlos en paz. Es su vida y…

Obviamente, nadie lo escucha.

—Podemos encerrarlos en un armario y…

—¡No vamos a encerrar a mi hermano en un armario! ¡La idea es sacarlo de él!

—Bueno, bueno. Podemos acordar para ir todos juntos a un parque de diversiones y…

—¿Y a último momento cancelamos todos? Nagisa, eso pasa sólo en los animé, no van a creernos.

—¿Y si les arreglamos una cita a ciega? Así van a saber que van a ir en una cita, pero no que van a estar con el otro.

—Mi hermano nos mataría sólo de sugerirle una cita a ciegas. Y no creo que Haru nos haga mucho caso, seguramente nos va a responder con que él sólo quiere ser libre o algo por el estilo.

Sus tres compañeros siguen debatiendo potenciales planes y Mako le pide mentalmente disculpas a Rin y a Haru por todos los dolores de cabeza que los más chicos del grupo seguramente les van a hacer pasar.

Por lo poco que lo escuchan, nadie diría que es el capitán...


End file.
